


The Paths of Love and Hate

by Jiraiya-The-Bishie (LamiaDea)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, POV First Person, flangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaDea/pseuds/Jiraiya-The-Bishie
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto try to forget their feelings, but its harder than they thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading the first chapter. 
> 
> This story was originally posted by myself on another hosting website but I've recently wanted to continue my older fanfictions and decided that perhaps I should branch out and gain another audience who may not have seen (or will not see) my work elsewhere.

**[[Sasuke's POV]]**

I had tired of training so I found a place to lean against a tree and watch the other two members of my team as they fought our silver-haired sensei. But my focus wasn't on the pink-clad girl. Through partly closed eyes, I watched the blonde boy. Naruto had obviously done more than Sakura. You could see the perspiration on his face and his slowed movements gave away how worn out he was. Dammit! I was doing it again. Studying him. I tried to tell myself to keep my mind focused on, but he took over my mind whenever I let my guard down.

  
  


**[[Naruto's POV]]**

"Okay, you two time to take a break," Kakashi said holding his hands up as a sign to stop.

"Aww Kakashi-Sensei a bit longer. Come on!" I said, pleading with our masked teacher.

"Well… I guess lunch can wait" he said, full knowing that I wouldn't be able to resist the temptation of food.

"Lunch? No, no I'm finished with training for now I suppose." I didn't want to admit it, especially in front of Sasuke, but I was really tired.

"I could train all day if I wanted to! Unlike Sasuke, who quit halfway through, must have been too much for you eh?" I boasted in front of him. His indifferent expression made me annoyed.

"Naruto! Sasuke is better than you'll ever be. He so strong and really cool." Sakura started fawning over him again.  _"What's with this guy!?"_

" _Sure he doesn't look too bad, and he is a good ninja … not to mention we have a sort of friendship. But really, he's not even a good kisser."_ I scowled angrily at the memory. It was the day we were being put into our three-man cells, and I was pushed into him.

"Here Sasuke, I got you a packed lunch" Sakura blushed and held it out to him, waiting for the bento to be accepted. Although I wasn't expecting much, he didn't even open his eyes. This is what made me blow.

"Sasuke you idiot. You could at least say thanks to Sakura. She made it especially for you and you're not even going to look at it. Bastard!" I stood over him, fists clenched. He opened his eyes, and the two onyx orbs looked at me.

"I don't eat food made by losers." He said it barely a whisper, but I heard it loud and clear.

"What. Did you say?"

"Are you deaf as well, moron?"

"That's it Sasuke! I want to fight! Right now!" I burst out, yelling at him, while he still kept his stoic expression.

"Hah. It wouldn't be much of a fight." He retorted, closing his eyes. I looked around but Kakashi-sensei seemed to be immersed in his novel so I grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt.

"What's that supposed to mean!? I can take you on anytime." I shouted.

"Fine, if it will get you out of my face." He grabbed my hand and removed it from the grasp I had on his shirt and walked into the middle of the clearing.

"What are you waiting for Naruto? Giving up already?" He taunted.

"You're the one who gave up half way through training idiot!" I raced up to him after I gave a quick glance in Sakura's direction. What he had said earlier had upset her, although now I think she was ready to kill me for threatening her precious Sasuke. Damn him!

 

 

**[[Sasuke's POV]]**

Here we go. He's gotten all worked up over a boxed lunch. Or is it that he got worked up over Sakura. Personally, I was hoping the former of the two.

" _But she's been his love interest for a while, hasn't she? "_ I gritted my teeth at the thought.

"You ready?" Naruto called from his place opposite me. He was obviously rearing to go.

"Ready when you are, Loser." I retorted, and as soon as the words left my mouth Naruto charged at me, full of anger at my remark.

"I'll show you who's a loser!" He cried out. I dodged his first blow and landed 5 metres to the left.

"GO SASUKE! YOU CAN BEAT THAT IDIOT NARUTO!" Sakura's ever present cheering had already started. Frankly, it was very distracting. Naruto was still worn out from all the training he had just completed, otherwise, our match would be even but since I was more rested I had the upper hand. Even so, our match dragged on, Naruto not giving up despite his obvious fatigue. In fact, punch after punch, I was slowing, becoming tired also.

" _How does he keep going like this?"_ I wondered. In any case, I had to end his now before he fell to the demon fox, or I run out of energy or Chakra altogether. I skilfully lead our fight into the uppermost branches of the trees surrounding the clearing and gave Naruto, one last kick which landed right in the middle of his torso. He flew back and hit the tree trunk, now slumping to the side and falling from the branch, but acting quickly I was able to catch his falling body and land without hurting either one of us. I placed him on the ground and then walked back to the seat I was occupying earlier.

"Way to go Sasuke! I knew you would win!" Again I was pestered by Sakura and the apparent praise spewing from her mouth, not worried at all about Naruto's condition in the middle of the field, where Kakashi now crouched examining him. Naruto sat up and coughed.

"Ugh. Damn it. I almost had you Sasuke! I'll beat you next time! Just you wait." He said in a raised voice so I could hear.

"Hmph," I smiled discreetly.

"Whatever. Loser" I called back to him, and closed my eyes.

"What did you call me! Come over here and say that!" Despite his flailing, Kakashi told him to go rest at home, which he hesitantly agreed to do after Sakura brushed him off for the millionth time.

"Good work today Sasuke." Kakashi praised as he disappeared leaving me alone in the clearing, well I assumed I was alone unless Sakura was watching me from the bushes.


	2. Chapter 2

 

**[[Sasuke's P.O.V]]**

When I opened my eyes it was dark. The forest canopies now nothing but a silhouette above me. I had obviously fallen asleep after everyone had left from training that afternoon. I stood up and brushed off the grass and twigs that were clinging to my clothes. I listened out for a moment determining if I was alone or not before making my through the trees and shrubs. Walking through the darkness made me feel at ease. It disguised everything. You see nothing except what your mind shows you. It feels as if you truly are alone in your own world. To my dismay, this feeling of solitude was banished when I broke through the last row of trees and out onto the street. The dim lights on the corner separated my hands and feet from that of my night consumed surroundings. As I walked further down the streets, the further into the centre of town I went, the more people who were bustling around. I felt a surge of annoyance.

"Great. It's not as late as I thought. Everything is still open." Although I said it with spite, I was hungry, and I didn't feel like making anything myself. I looked around for the first food stall that I came across although when I found it I was apprehensive of going in. It was Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto's favourite. Of all the stores, it had to be this one. I deliberated with myself quietly and weighed up the chances of him actually being in there.

My decision: I was too hungry to care.

I walked up and pushed aside the large flaps readying myself for Naruto to spring from the chair and attack me in a bid to get me back for earlier. Nothing came, in fact, it was empty. I felt my shoulders slump slightly with the knowledge, and my mood went slowly downhill. I realized I had wanted him to be there. It made me angry to think that I was looking forward to the possibility. Had I completely lost it?

"He has a life too! He's not going to be everywhere I want him to be!" Unfortunately, I had said this out loud and the waitress stood there looking at me.

"What?" I snapped at her, angry that I had let something slip from my mouth.

"Uh ... What would you like to order?" I looked behind her at the menu and pointed to something that looked appetizing.

"Okay it won't belong,." She told me, then turning to face an older man in the back and shouted my order at him.

She turned back to me and leaned on the counter. My first thought was that it was another one of those annoying girls about to ask me out. Turns out I was wrong.

"So, suffering from a crush that doesn't even know about your feelings? She asked me. I tried my best not to look dumbfounded.

"What are you talking about?" I said, in the lowest voice I could. I half wished she did ask me out.

"I just assumed from what you said, but correct me if I'm wrong, did you say he?"

"It's none of your business what I said."

"So I'm right then." She teased.

"Is my order ready yet?" I didn't want to go into this with her. Especially since Naruto was her best customer.

"No." She huffed. I had won this round and she was angry about it. The next five minutes was tortuous. She just kept looking at me, wanting to ask me something, but not sure whether it would offend me or not.

"If you have something to ask, just ask," I said, annoyed of her constant stare.

"Well ... Aren't you the Uchiha boy? Sasuke?" I nodded and she beamed. I found this slightly disturbing but I let it slide.

"You're in Uzamaki Naruto's team aren't you?" I nodded again.

"Hah, I thought so, He talks about you all the time." I couldn't process what she had just said. Does Naruto talk about me?

"Hah, all about him losing I suppose."

"Yes and no, but he always sounded like he put his heart in it. He must admire you... Oh, your meal is done, here you are." I took the bag from her and in a daze walked back home.

 

 

**[[Naruto's P.O.V]]**

Kakashi-sensei had taken me to the hospital to get checked over by a doctor. I told him I was fine and that it was only a few cuts and bruises, but he insisted I go. I was there all afternoon being fussed over and it's all Sasuke's fault. It's not like I can't beat him.

"Well, maybe he shouldn't be such a jerk!" I said, remembering how he refused the bento Sakura had made him.

"She never makes me a bento," I stated, slightly bitter. Getting up from my single bed I poured (the now boiled) water into a cup of instant ramen. I then covered it and sat at the table to wait.

"I bet Sasuke doesn't even eat. I've never even seen him eat before, except that time when we first became genin." The thought that he was some kind of robot scared me but explained how he beat me all the time. Of course, I knew he wasn't but it made me feel better about losing. I started smelling cooked noodles so I knew they were ready.

"Itadakimasu," I said and then began. Afterward, I packed my rucksack for the mission tomorrow.

"I hope it's a hard one. Yeah and then while Sasuke's all choked up wondering what to do I'll rush in and show him up. Ha-ha!" I held that determination in my sights and started thinking up all sorts of insults to throw at Sasuke for when I show him up tomorrow. I packed one last instant ramen packet in my bag then placed it beside the door.

"Okay, I'm ready!" I said racing across the room and jumping on my bed. Almost as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep, snoring my heart out.

All too soon I was woken by shouts coming from my front door.

"Naruto are you awake?" It was Sakura's voice. I threw on my day clothes to make it look like I had been up for more than a minute.

"Ye, Yeah. Hold on." I zipped my orange jacket and opened the door and saw Sakura standing there with her hands on her hips, dressed and ready to go. She really was pretty. Her hair was short now after the chunin exams, but I thought it suited her. She didn't care what I thought though, she only cares about Sasuke's opinion.

"What's that look for?" She asked as I closed the door.

"What look?" I said acting dumb.

"The one that looked like you were going to hurt something." She said.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sakura-chan." The argument kept going all the way to the gates until she seen Sasuke, then she abandoned me.


	3. Chapter 3

**[[Sasuke's P.O.V]]**

When we headed off with Kakashi, Naruto walked as far from me. I was kind of agitated at his self solitude and the way he stared off into space made him look like he was deep in thought. Which is something Naruto seemed to neglect most of the time. Sakura as usual tried for most of the day to flatter me and Kakashi kept to his books. Our mission was to help out on a farm just outside of town, upon hearing this I was instantly bitter. Another meaningless day. Naruto however did not cause his usual fuss about his superiority. The glared at me several times and I started wondering what I could have  _possibly_ done to make him hate me more. Probably not much, he was too impulsive.

Just when I thought I couldn't take this trip any longer I heard Kakashi-sensei sigh in relief. He obviously didn't like the feeling of our group either and was glad we made it in one piece.

The farm was large, fields with all kinds of produce growing in them and from the smell ... or stench there was a shed with animals. Lots of them.

"You three wait here while I go talk to the farmer." Kakashi told us. We all nodded and stood awkwardly together.

 

**[[Naruto's P.O.V]]**

We were finally here. Sasuke was here to attracting all Sakura's attention like a fire does to a fly, but I decided to put it aside for now and concentrate on our mission. It was ridiculous helping on a farm, but it would take my mind away from ... other things.

Kakashi-sensei then came back to us with 3 shovels.

"What are they for Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Well ... This farm has a lot of animals. Where there is a lot of animals there will be a lot of shovelling to do."

"Shovelling what?" She asked hesitantly.

"Droppings." Kakashi said, holding the shovels in such a way they could be used to defend himself from any sudden movement that we might make.

"AS IN ANIMAL POO?" I yelled. Sakura looked equally disgusted; Sasuke was as stoic as ever.

"Seeing as you understand you should get to it." He passed us all a shovel and disappeared. We stood facing the barn like it was a prison we were trapped in for the rest of our lives. None of us seemed to want to do this, so I decided to take action.

"Well it's not going to get done just standing here." I said as I marched up to the door and opened it. The smell the emitted from the shed almost drowned me in its thick pungent-ness. Sakura and Sasuke both coughed and gagged behind me. I squeezed my eyes shut , held my breath and took a step inside. Big Mistake. My foot was sucked down into a slop of brown excrement.

"That's really gross Naruto." Sakura squealed. Great I had just made a fool of myself. I stepped back outside and started dragging my foot across the grass.

"Get away from me idiot" Sakura yelled, punching me fair in the face. Well I wasn't going back in there again, so I thought of something else. I clapped my hands together and shouted:

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" From nowhere about ten of myself, complete with shovels, appeared.

"Okay me, go into that shed and shovel it all up." There were complaints from most of them but they obeyed in the end. About half an hour later they were all tired, slouching on the walls. I made another sign and they disappeared. The clone's exhaustion become my own and I lay back on the soft springy grass.

"That was actually a good idea ... for an idiot." Even though Sasuke insulted me yet again, I ignored him. I didn't really care what he said at this point in time, I was too tired from exercising all that chakra.

"Well done team." Kakashi sensei said whilst walking up behind us.

"You can all go inside now ... uh except Naruto. You need to clean your shoes first." I mumbled something obscene and started taking them off. When I had finally washed my footwear I put them on the veranda to dry and made my way inside the small farm house. The rest of them had already eaten so I ate my dinner alone. The farmer's wife, who told me her name was Kaori, showed me to a guest room which to my dismay Sasuke had already made home and had taken the larger of the two beds. He was lying down, hands behind his head and I was painfully aware I smelt like a smaller version of the barn, it was officially shower time.

 

**[[Sasuke's P.O.V]]**

I was actually glad Naruto had left the room. He smelt like the inside of a sewer. I'm actually pretty glad I didn't have to go in that barn today, but that just means Naruto will boast later about his superiority over me. Not that I cared, but it will be annoying. I heard the shower start.

"At least I can breathe through my nose tonight." I leaned my head on my folded arms and thought in silence until I heard wet, slopping footsteps come down the hall way. Naruto walked in, towel draped around his waist. I tried not to stare too hard, instead looking out of the corner of my eye. He rummaged through his bag for some clothes and when he did the towel dropped to the floor. He slid his clothes on and then surprisingly sat down in front of me. He sat there for at least ten minutes just staring. I had to say something.

"What are you doing staring at me like that" It was kind of creepy.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing idiot. You've been staring at me for ten minutes!" I stated.

"I just wanted to see something"

"Whatever " I said to him, he had stopped looking at me.

" _About time"_ I thought to myself.

"I'm going to sleep." He said crawling over to his bed and as soon as he laid his head on the pillow he started to snore. I was left in the darkness with only my thoughts for company.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

**[[Naruto's POV]]**

The girls crowded around a desk in the middle of the room.

"Whats going on?"

I wondered. Walking over I see a stoic-faced boy with jet black hair. No wonder the girls are all dumbstruck. I sat down and slumped over my desk, watching the girls giggle and flirt their way to Sasuke. Behind me, a commotion stirred when two girls started to fight. Curious I turned to face them. It was Sakura and Ino. Sakura briefly looks in my direction and my cheeks grow hot.

"Was she looking at me?" She starts to walk towards me and I muster up my courage to say hello, but before I could let out one peep she kept walking. My head moved on its own to follow her.

"Hi Sasuke, can I... Can I sit next to you?"

She blushed and clapped her hands to her face, waiting for his reply. I couldn't take this scene any longer. I climbed onto the desk and face Sasuke head on, looking into his obsidian eyes trying to figure out what made him so great.

Sure he was good looking. He had milky white skin, dark hair, dark eyes and a mysterious nonchalant exterior, but honestly, he's a jerk.

Our eyes met and in that moment a spark flew between our pupils. The urge to compete with this guy was rising in my gut however before I could issue my challenge I felt something on my back. I had been pushed.

My brain didn't comprehend the situation completely. Were my lips? Were our lips? Touching?

I woke in a sweat.

"What kind of dream was that" I hissed. I lay on the bed a moment to try and steady my thoughts. Once I had calmed down I noticed a peculiar feeling. I looked down towards my feet and my eyes grew wide with horror. Under the blanket, I could see the dream had left me with more than a memory. It wasn't even a racy dream, I was just knocked into stupid Sasuke's stupid face. It didn't matter anymore about how I got it like this the trouble was going to be getting rid of it.

Slowly I got out of the bed careful not to make any sound if anyone woke up now it would be the end of me. Each step down the hallway took minutes. The door to my salvation was finally next to me, I opened it and locked it behind me.

I pulled my pants down and sat on the toilet with the toilet paper close at hand.

"Think about Sakura and my self" I said to myself. Slowly I started to rmyself, but I wasn't getting anywhere. I thought about Sakura in a bikini, I thought about Sakura on my bed, even going faster didn't help. Absently I let my mind wander with thoughts of Sakura, but suddenly the image of her changed. Her hair became dark and her skin lost its pinkish tone, turning milky white. She turned around and when I saw her face again it was no longer Sakura, it was Sasuke. He was on my bed in the same provocative pose, ushering me to come to him. My orgasm was bigger than any one I have had before and I froze up unable to direct my release into the toilet paper I prepared. I swore, not only for the mess but for the thoughts. How could I think of something like that, it was disgusting. I punched the sink, bruising my knuckles and my ego.

"Sasuke that jerk."

 

**[[Sasuke's POV]]**

I heard Naruto getting up from his bed, but I didn't make a sound. I didn't want him to know I was awake. I watched him out of the corner of my eye, it was dark but I could tell her was hunched over. Probably ate too much again, he always seemed to have stomach aches even though Sakura tells him not to eat so quickly.

I rubbed my temples, thinking about Naruto gave me headaches. Why did I even care what he was doing, it has nothing to do with me. I rolled over and closed my eyes. I wonder if I'll be able to sleep at all.

Twenty minutes passed and Naruto had not come back and I still could not sleep. Exasperated I got out of bed, perhaps a drink of water will ease my mind. I made my way down into the kitchen and drank, the effects of which were felt straight away. I went down the hall to the bathroom and from inside I heard Naruto swear and say my name.

"Sasuke that jerk"

I stood at the door contemplating my actions wondering why he would be cursing me so late at night. My urge to use the toilet was growing and I became more annoyed with each passing second. I knocked.

"Naruto" I hissed "Hurry up I need to use the bathroom"

I heard shuffling and a flush. Had he left his business sit there the whole time, gross.

The lock turned and Naruto quickly came out, making sure he had not faced me directly. He didn't utter a word as he walked away. What a jerk, making me wait while he was just chilling out in there. I went in prepared for a stench but there was none.

Not being one to care about Naruto's well-being I dismissed the issue and continued with using the toilet.

 

**[[Naruto's POV]]**

Come the morning I hadn't slept since the dream. I felt and looked like crap. Sakura was avoiding me like the plague and Sasuke was being his usual uncaring self. The farm owner made us breakfast and I ate more than my fair share. Even if I couldn't sleep I could eat.

I made it a point to not look at Sasuke at all, the aura of my anger was rubbing off on to the rest of the group.

"Naruto can you stop pulling that face, you're making everyone uncomfortable" It was Kakashi-sensei. He was right but I couldn't help it. Just thinking about last night made me so angry. My knuckles throbbed and were showing a bluish tinge from where it hit the sink.

"What happened to your hand," Kakashi noticed everything.

"Nothing," I said, shoving it into my pocket.

"Let me have a look at it," said Sakura, moving her attention to me for once. I hesitantly pulled it out with instant regret as Sakura got mad when she looked at it.

"Naruto what have you been doing, why are you such an idiot. This looks painful. When did it happen?" I pulled my hand out of her grasp not wanting to answer her questions.

"Never mind its okay Sakura," I said, returning my hand to my pocket. I could feel her dagger filled gaze on my back and she contemplated giving me something to be really sorry about.

"Fine then, that's the last time I care about you" she huffed and moved next to Sasuke to fawn over. There's nothing that great about him, so why did I feel jealous.


	5. Chapter 5

 

**[[SASUKE's POV]]**

Ever since we had returned from our last mission Naruto had been giving me space, even during our training he focused and didn't run his mouth at me. Sakura was questioning me about Naruto's behaviour and for anyone who knew Naruto he was acting weird. Whatever, it was his problem. The bonus for me was that I was left alone.  
We had been going to Kakashi's training all week but this morning I wanted to train by myself, which meant I had to go out before sunrise so I didn't have to run into anyone.

I ventured into the forest on the outskirts of the village to my usual spot, but instead of the familiar silence I could hear the unmistakable sound of someone fighting. I had the urge to turn around and go home because I didn't want to deal with whoever it was although I'd at least like to see who suddenly wanted to piss me off.  
Through the trees I could see the telltale orange jumpsuit. My mood turned sour and I walked out in front of the blonde haired boy.

"Why are you here?" I asked, my arms crossed. He didn't answer me. "Hey Naruto, get lost."

"You don't own the place Sasuke, you get lost." He retorted without stopping his sparring. I grabbed his hand mid punch and threw it down to his side.

"What the hell have I done to you this time. You're avoiding me more than usual and now you're telling me to get lost. You sure are confident today."

"It's none of your business what I do. Maybe your stupid attitude is the problem. Stop being so arrogant, not everything is about you. I was here first, so get out of my face jerk."

"My attitude?" I scoffed, look at who was talking. The usually boisterous and frivolous Naruto was being serious for a change. It only made me angrier that he was arguing with me. Who was he to call me a jerk?

"If you won't leave I'll have to kick you out." I threatened him, walking closer. Naruto stood his ground, staring me down defiantly.

"I doubt it."

Naruto was so annoying and his last words threw me over the edge. I went in and started to throw as many punches at him as I could. Unbelievably Naruto was moving a lot quicker than usual, despite being tired from training by himself. My hits weren't landing on their mark and there were a few times where Naruto almost managed to connect his fist with me. He was being meticulous with his assault, I really must have stood on his ego today. Good. 

Naruto made a quick sign to summon his Kage Bunshin and attacked me from all angles. One by one I blocked and destroyed them with my Katon: Goryuka Flame Jutsu. I disappeared into the trees for a quick break but Naruto however was too quick and followed me up, kicking me out of the branches. I landed hard on the ground, coughing through the pain. Naruto jumped down to me and before I could move away he grabbed my shirt and hoisted me up, smashing my back into the truck of a tree. He stared at me for a few minutes, breathing heavily, I didn't have the energy to move his arm off my neck.

"What's the matter? Loose the nerve to hit me? Coward" I smirked at him, his eyes narrowed and he clenched his fist and swung it towards me. I didn't feel anything, opening my eyes slowly I could see from the side he had punched the tree that was behind me. Naruto hung his head and I felt his grip on my shirt loosen, taking advantage of the opening I tried to pry his hand open but he hardened his grip again and looked back up at me. His expression changed; Torment  written on his face.

"If you aren't going to hit me like a real ninja let me go, idiot, I don't have time for you." Naruto leaned in closer, hesitated for a moment then I felt his free hand grip the back of my head and our faces collided. Naruto's kiss was aggressive as he forced my mouth open. I kneed him in the stomach to try and get him off of me. He pulled my head backwards by my hair and looked me straight in the eye, it was full of disgust. He spat at my feet and stormed away from clearing leaving me exhausted and confused.  
"What the hell did that idiot do?"

**[[NARUTO's POV]]**

"What the hell did I just do?"

I had run all the way back home and crawled into my bed. I'm such an idiot. It was Sasuke's fault for provoking me, that jerk. I had tried so hard to avoid him but it hadn't worked. This morning I was trying to fight out my anger and of all people, he found me there. I still had the image of him in my head from the night at the client's house.  
"Stop thinking about it" I yelled at myself. "You can just forget about it. Sasuke won't want to tell anyone about that. One, because I totally kicked his ass and two, well two..." I threw myself down on the bed and covered my face with a pillow. I could still feel the warmth of his lips. I shook my head, what am I thinking? The warmth of his lips?

"Get yourself together. You still need to see him, he's your teammate." The realization that I still had to see him made me even more embarrassed, I couldn't go outside ever again.

"Naruto?" Sakura was calling from outside the front door. It was time to head to Kakashi's training already. What was I going to do?

"Yeah give me a minute"

"Are you seriously not ready Naruto!? You're so useless." I dressed in a new jumpsuit so Sakura didn't know I had been out today, then opened the door.

"I overslept, Sorry Sakura." She closed her eyes in an attempt to stop herself yelling at me.

"Fine let's go."

When we arrived at the spot, Sasuke was already waiting. We looked away from each other and Sakura glared back and forth between us.

"Why are you too so hostile today?"

"We aren't!" we both said in unison. I held my head in my hand, why couldn't Sasuke just shut his mouth.

"Naruto did you fight with Sasuke again? You need to control your temper, we're on the same team you know."

"Yeah whatever." I said, "Tell Kakashi I'm going back, I feel sick." And I walked away from Sakura and headed home.


	6. Chapter 6

**[[Kakashi's POV]]**

It was past midday when I arrived at the training grounds and I could already feel the tension in the air.

" _What had happened now?"_  A quick glance revealed that Naruto wasn't present, I should be surprised but he was always late. I suppose we couldstart without him, although the group activities would have to wait.

"Good Morning guys"

"Good Morning Kakashi-sensei" Sakura was the only one who answered me, Sasuke was busy brooding by himself; also normal

"Well I can see that Naruto isn't here, is he running late?"

"Oh, well about that sensei, Naruto  _was_  here but he said he was sick and left. I keep telling him to stop eating ramen all day but does he listen to me? No!" It was going to be a long day. I rubbed my temples trying to decide what to do with them. Something easy would be best considering Sasuke's apparent mood.

"No matter, we will just practice the basics today."

I watched as they set up their targets, Sasuke took a little longer than usual and when he moved away I could see why. There in the middle of the target was a photo of Naruto's face.

"Sasuke, there's something on your target," I called out.

"I don't see anything" He replied. These two would be the death of me, I'm sure.

"Okay, you can begin." I watched with half-hearted interest as Sasuke impaled the picture of Naruto's face over and over again. It was almost too much to watch, obviously they had another fight. The picture of Naruto had eventually been turned into ribbons that fell to the ground. Sasuke went up to the messy pile and stomped on the remains before kicking them away. Honestly speaking I was a little unnerved. This wouldn't do,

"I suddenly remember something I have to do today, training is done. Oh and Sasuke, uh, make sure you clean up Naruto's face" I waved and walked away. Sakura was already calling after Sasuke who had left without a word.

**[[Naruto's POV]]**

After I had left the training I went home to hide. I can't even be around Sasuke without my skin becoming hot, how am I supposed to train with him. I let out a loud sigh,

"This is too confusing." My stomach replied with a growl, perhaps it would be a good idea to get something to eat; that would help me think straight.

I sat down at Ichiraku's and ordered my favourite ramen. It was difficult to stop thinking about the kiss between Sasuke and me, I played with my fingers, tapping them on the table. I was staring so intently at them I hadn't noticed my ramen or the figure that sat next to me.

"Naruto, you must be sick if you're not even going to eat."

"Huh?" I looked up and seen Kakashi's smiling eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei, sorry I wasn't at the training. I uh, suddenly felt sick."

"It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with Sasuke, would it?" I choked on my noodles,

"What? No. Why? That's stupid." I probably went to overboard on the defence, Kakashi just nodded and we didn't speak again until I had finished my food.

" Hey sensei..." Kakashi looked at me, waiting for me to finish my question,

"Have you ever, I mean If you like one person but all of a sudden you keep thinking about another person... Does that mean you like that other person?"

Kakashi raised his eyebrow, his interest piqued.

"Have you met another girl?" he asked me,

"Of course not, I was just curious."

"It would seem to me, that if you always think about someone then you do care about them. Whether you like them or not depends. Do you want to, oh I don't know, kiss the person?" I hoped Kakashi couldn't see the beads of sweat starting to form along my forehead, I started to laugh and slapped him on the back,

"You're so funny, who is kissing who? I don't like anyone other than Sakura but she'd kill me if I tried that." Kakashi looked at me curiously and I felt like he was using his Sharingan to look into my mind. Could he do that? I suddenly became aware of what I had asked Kakashi, why would I ask him something like that. The panic started to set in.

"Don't be discouraged if they are different from you, you'll be surprised." It is true, Sasuke and I are different, he's an angry jerk and I'm a loveable nice guy. Though maybe the biggest difference is that we are both men, how can that even work? I lowered my eyes to the floor,

"We're too different" I said under my breath,

"What was that?" Kakashi asked me,.

" _Idiot Naruto, do you want Kakashi-sensei to think something weird?"_ I violently shook my head,

"Nothing, nothing. I better get going sensei." Quickly I went to leave before I said anything else that could get me in trouble.

"Naruto!" He called as I tried to leave, "Love isn't a sickness" he replied and smiled at me. I sputtered and denied what he was implying.

"I really am sick, Look how pale I am, what kind of teacher are you to treat your sick student like this?" I ran out of the store, my heart beating too fast. It was going to explode from embarrassment.

**[[Kakashi's POV]]**

I watched as Naruto left the ramen stall and I was surprised at how easy it was to read him.

"So that's how it is" I laughed, "Sasuke is angry, Naruto is sick. He's thinking about 'people' and Sasuke is using Naruto's face as a pin cushion. These two boys really don't understand." I took my time walking back home, the plot of this story was too good. I was almost looking forward to seeing how the two would move on from here. Happy ending or not?

"You need a hobby," I said to myself.


	7. Chapter 7

**[[Sasuke's POV]]**

No matter how hard I tried not to think about what happened that morning I couldn't control my own thoughts. It took longer than usual to ditch Sakura, maybe she was trying to sate her curiosity about the tension at practice. In the end, I won, losing her in the outskirts of town.

"What the hell even happened today." I kicked a large rock to try and let out my frustration. That idiot Naruto has gone insane. That's the only explanation for that  _thing_  that happened. What was even more frustrating is that I didn't hate it. Did I like it? No, of course not. How could I like that kind of thing from Naruto of all people? But then why did I not want to rip his head off, why wasn't I  _angry._  
I walked for hours, swapping between confusion and irritation.

"I bet that asshole is laughing about this to himself,, " I said trying to pinpoint the motive behind Naruto's actions. With that idea in my mind, I decided to head to his house and confront him. Maybe I could knock some damn sense into the empty cavity in his head.

  
Arriving at his front door I knocked twice and waited impatiently. I heard shuffling, and slowly the dragging feet stopped. When the door opened Naruto's eyes narrowed at me and he immediately shut me out.

"Hey, open up," I called

"Go away." Was the pitiful reply I received in return.

"Open this door or I'll kick it down."

"Go away" There it was again. My temper was rising, I rubbed my eyes before I asked again.

"Don't you think there's something you need to say to me before I come in there and beat it out of you?" I asked, hinting at wanting an apology. The door opened again and Naruto was still wearing a sour expression.

"Stop yelling at my door you jerk." I grabbed his neck and pushed him back into his house closing the door behind me.

"I'm the jerk, what? Are you so dumb that you've forgotten what you did?" Naruto hit my hand away and rubbed where my fingers had been imprinted on his skin. I continued,

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing. You're just trying to make me mad to make me fight you again. I bet you're laughing it up in here watching me. If you want to go again fine, let's go right now."

Naruto looked at me, his face changing from its previous disgust to slight amusement.

"Considering how much you call me dumb Sasuke, you're the one being stupid."

**[[Naruto's POV]]**

I didn't want to open the door, but I figured I should try to explain or lie. Lying sounds good; though my mind kept triggering the memory of what Kakashi-Sensei had said. As soon as I opened the door Sasuke's hand was around my throat. It was difficult to breathe so I ripped his hand away. This bastard, why did it have to be him? He accused me of planning it all from the start, I wish I had, I wish there was nothing behind it. I wish it wasn't you and I wish it never happened.

"If you want to go again fine, let's go right now." He demanded. I had heard enough, I wanted to just tell him it was a joke and to get over it but he made my emotions fire up. Is he blind to me? My confidence spewed out of my mouth before my brain could process and assess what I was going to say.

"Considering how much you call me dumb Sasuke, you're the one being stupid."

"What?" He spat at me. I smirked at him and took a step closer.

"You got kissed by a guy, then you come to his house after he had been trying not to see you" I took another step towards Sasuke,

"Then you tell him that you're all worked up over it. What are you really hoping for?" We were almost nose to nose. I felt like I wasn't in control of my own emotions. This is what my gut was telling me to do, so I was doing it.

"I was avoiding you because I didn't know what I was doing. It's your fault that I've been so frustrated lately." My voice lowered as I looked him in the eyes.

"How is anything my fault, I haven't done anything to you." he retorted,

"That's the problem. I want you to." Before he could reply to me I grabbed his hands and pushed his back into the door, hands held above his head. "Or is it that I want to do things to you?" I whispered into his ear.

Sasuke sharply brought his knee up to stomach and I arched over from the sudden impact.

"You're sick." Sasuke hissed at me, though the slight twinge of pink starting to develop on his cheeks gave him away. As soon as the pink came it faded into anger. He hit me in the face while I was still hunched over causing me to fall to the floor; I stayed there, unmoving, so he turned to leave. Outside of the door was Sakura who stopped Sasuke in his tracks. She was about to knock on the door that had just opened.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" She asked before seeing me sprawled on the floor. I was looking at the ceiling now, silently wishing Sakura would leave. Regardless of the situation, I laughed. Was I relieved that I had actually said that weird stuff? I turned my head to see Sasuke push Sakura out of the way and stormed out.

"Naruto what did you do to Sasuke?

"I think Sasuke's the one that done something to me if you haven't noticed"

"You provoked him no doubt. Sasuke wouldn't just attack you." I mumbled my agreement while she fixed up the blood running from my nose.

"Sakura, why do you like Sasuke?" My question caught her off guard but she seemed to think for a minute before replying.

"Well he's so talented, and he's cool, handsome and I bet when you get to know his he's probably really sweet.." She trailed off into her own fantasy while I sat up.

" _At least you have a reason."_ I thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**[[Kakashi's POV]]**

The next few weeks were torturous, to say the least. Naruto and Sasuke refused to be on the same training ground let alone the same room. Naruto seemed to have calmed down a little but Sasuke, well Sasuke was the embodiment of a dark aura.

They couldn't go on like this, if only for my own sanity. Perhaps it was the Paradise books talking to me but I decided that another mission away would be a good opportunity for me to try and reconcile the two boys because clearly, they were not doing a good job it by themselves. Even though I shouldn't meddle, I wanted to see if my assumptions about Naruto's problem are true or not

The next practice was the same; Sasuke and Naruto were facing in opposite directions and Sakura was awkwardly trying to gain Sasuke's attention. I cleared my throat to catch their attention

"Okay Team 7, we have a mission." All three of my students looked at me, three out of three surprised faces was a new record; but I couldn't dwell on my victories today.

"Ah, Kakashi-Sensei maybe we should be practicing more." This came from Sakura, who was pleading with her eyes to not be in a confined space with the other two.

"Hands on practice is also very helpful. Next objection?" I looked at Naruto

"Unless it's really important they don't really need us right Sensei?" his concern also evident, albeit still making it sound cocky as usual.

"Every mission is important. Next?"

"I don't want to," Sasuke said, facing away from the group. Straight to the point, but I shoook my head.

"Not negotiable. Well then since you are all aboard, get ready and we will leave in an hour." I watched them drag their feet in protest as I left to wait by the gates; After regrouping we left. 

 

While walking through the forest I started to explain the mission to the group.

"Some farmers outside of Konoha lost their pigs in the forest, we have to go find them and bring them back alive." The eye rolls were screaming bloody murder at me; even though I couldn't see them, I could feel them.

"When we arrive we will split into two teams; Naruto and Sasuke on one, Sakura and I on the other."

"Sensei, can't I be with Sasuke, please?" Sakura started to beg, I only smiled and shook my head.

"I don't want to be with him." Sounded a chorus as both Naruto and Sasuke yelled at the same moment.

"Sorry boys, it's already decided"

**[[Sasuke's POV]]**

On arrival we had split off from Kakashi and Sakura so it was only Naruto and I wandering through the trees. Naruto was walking in front of me, which was fine in case he wanted to try and jump me again. What a pain in the ass kind of thing to worry about.

As we walked in silence I thought about what Naruto had said and whether he was serious or not. The idiot had come on to me, there was no doubt about it now. Images of Naruto pushing me up against the door flooded my vision and in a moment caught myself reliving it. The heat from his breath on my face and the grip on my wrists, would he have leaned closer if I hadn't have kneed him in the stomach? would he have kissed me again? I caught myself feeling a little disappointed that he hadn't.

"Get a grip" I warned myself under my breath. I scowled at Naruto's back as he stepped through the long grass. Was I disappointed? Yeah disappointed that I didn't punch you harder.

The resentment came flooding back and I couldn't control myself, I picked up a rock and I threw it at the back of his big, stupid head.

"What the hell did you do that for?" He turned rubbing the lump that had formed.

"There was a spider" I lied.

"You know I'm so sick of your shit, why do I even have to like a bastard like you anyway." We both froze letting the word hung in the air between us. Was this a half-assed confession?

"As if I'd go for some loser that can't even block a little rock hitting his head."

"Why would I go for an arrogant jerk who thinks he's better than me when he's just as average as the rest of us?" Naruto retorted. I sauntered over and poked him in the chest

"You can't even get the attention of the girl who's liked ME for years."

**[[Naruto's POV]]**

Before I could retort back to Sasuke there a was a rustle in the bush from which a giant pig appeared. This was my chance to catch it and end this stupid mission sooner rather than later. I rushed forward hands outstretched, but the pig was on to my game. Faster than I've ever seen an animal run it darted between my legs and ran away from me, not being one to give up so easily I turned around to follow it.

Sasuke had joined the chase for the elusive pig. We followed it through the forest until it was trapped on the ledge of a small dry ravine. Both Sasuke and I had stopped, who would pounce on it first? I got myself ready then jumped forward, Sasuke had done the same. We collided with each other, losing balance and tumbled down the bank of the former creek. When we stopped Sasuke had landed on top of me.

My heart had begun pounding, it seemed so loud. Like a moth drawn to flame my body began to be drawn to Sasuke, the effects of his proximity to me were instantaneous. I could feel the beginning of a problem throbbing below, so I tried to push Sasuke off but his hands were planted firmly in the ground beside my head.

"Get off!" I barked at him. For a second he contemplated doing what I asked but then he seemed to have changed his mind,

"Isn't this what you want.?" he taunted,

"No" Sasuke furrowed his brow; Taking the opportunity I flipped him over so now I was the one on top. "This is what I want"

I leaned forward against him trying to push me off, however, I was too involved now. I lightly bit his neck and licked the lobe of his ear.

"What the fuck are you doing, get off me"

I ignored him, coming face to face I closed the gap between us and pressed my lips to his. He struggled underneath me but I was still able to part his lips to slide my tongue into his mouth.

**[[Sasukes POV]]**

Naruto had turned the tables on my joke; I was now laying below him unable to move, this jerk was heavy. I tried pushing him off but his face got closer and closer to mine, I felt a tickle on the side of my neck and then a wetness on my ear.

"what the Fuck are you doing, get off me." I struggled some more but I wasn't able to make him budge. The sensation on my ear had stopped and before I could let out another protest he was kissing me again. I felt my face become hot and my heart wanted to rip itself out of my chest. What the hell was happening right now?

Everything in my brain was trying to get my body to get him the off of me, but he was able to sneak his tongue into my mouth. Involuntarily my own tongue reached out and slide along the tip of his.

"Stop. Stop. Stop" was all I kept repeating in my head, But my body wasn't listening.

His hand began to feel the inside of my shirt but as quickly as it started, Naruto pulled himself off me and looked around, the pig had come back and was staring right us. I jumped to my feet wiping my mouth and spitting at Naruto's feet.

"Catch it yourself" I snapped and started walking back to the farm. I could feel the blood circulating through my entire body; even more surprising I could feel the slight reaction that had started in my groin. Eventually, it dissipated but my heart was still beating fast, so I quickened my pace. I thought that I could run it off, at least then I'd have a reason to be red and out of breath.


	9. Chapter 9

**[[Kakashi's POV]]**

I came out in the forest to find he boys after Sakura and I had caught our pigs. I didn’t need to expend much effort as finding the pair was no trouble; they were yelling at each other allowing me to follow the the cussing to their location. I decided to wait it out seeing as they were arguing and getting in between that would be more hassle than It was worth.

Naruto and Sasuke’s screaming match was interrupted by one of the stray pigs; ditching the row they began to chase after it. I walked a little closer hearing a yell and watched as they  collided mid-pounce and tumbling into a mud bank. It was like watching a comedy act with these two. The pig trotted off happily as if it knew what it accomplished. 

Watching them lay in the mud I thought they may have been injured, and I went to move towards them in concern but Naruto whipped up and rolled over on top of Sasuke. I paused, suddenly I felt like I shouldn't be watching these events unfold. Closing my eyes I thanked my foresight for sending Sakura to help clean up at the farm.

Before I made the decision to turn and leave I witnessed the answer to my previous question, in that Naruto's problem was definitely Sasuke; I also found out that my own problem was a lack of boundaries and this is not what I meant when I said I needed a hobby. Thankful to the mask hiding my flushed expression I walked back.

**[[Sasuke's POV]]**

The afternoon passed by in awkward silence. Alone in the room I was contemplating what was going on inside of myself. Just looking at Naruto made my chest swell with anger, I wanted to lash out and beat him until he was senseless; then behind that there was an aching at the thought of Naruto's face looking down on me from that moment in the forest. I kicked his pillow across the room, more than anything I felt weak and I hated it. How could that idiot even get the upper hand on me like that?

Unwillingly I remembered how I looked over his tan face, his blue eyes looking at me in a way I hadn't seen before. The memory seemingly took on a life of it's own, Naruto's originally serious expression changed into mischievousness. He leaned forward his warm breath raising the hairs on my neck. He kissed along my neck and traced along my collar bone with his tongue.

I hit my own head to stop my train of thought,

"This bastard, making me think what he wants."

"Who's a bastard?" The voice came from behind me, Naruto had walked into the room while I was cursing him out.

"Who do you think idiot."

"Why don't you talk a little nicer to me? You always have this dumbass attitude" He sat down on his futon casually as if he wasn't fazed by the tension between us. Seeing him being so nonchalant while I was swirling in a vortex of anger and shame made me even more unstable.

"Who wants to be nice to you? I won't. Keep. Dreaming."

"I know you're lying, so I'll wait. I'm good at waiting for people to like me." What a cocky bastard, he knew how to provoke my ego.

"Wait until you die for all I care." He shrugged off my retort and began to undress, I turned my head but from the corner of my eye I examined his physique properly for the first time. Broad shoulders and muscle definition that you don't expect to be underneath that ridiculous jumpsuit. The Fox's seal rippled over his hardened stomach. He was about to remove his pants and I tried to look away but I couldn't.

"Do you mind?"

"What?" I snapped at him

"Stop looking at me."

"Who's looking at you? I'm trying to find my pyjamas."

"Ah fuck, what am I even doing?" I cursed myself. Naruto smiled slyly and continued to change the rest of his clothes. I turned and began to change after a fake attempt to rummage through my things. I felt two cold hands smoothly move from my side around to my abdomen.

"Do you need a hand?" Naruto teased. I elbowed him in the chest.

"Do you enjoy fucking around? He didn't answer me so I squeezed his neck tightly, my anger was taking control. "Do you even understand what you're doing? We're men. Both men. Yet, you god damn jerk, you keep making things difficult. Just like usual. Don't push me Naruto, or I won't be able to back off." Even thought I had a death grip on his neck he still reached out both his hands and through shallow breaths pulled my shirt up over my head and paused waiting for me to remove my hand. I threw his head back and he coughed from the sudden release of pressure. Rubbing the red mark i'd left on his skin he looked at me and struggled to get his words out.

"Have you ever known me to give up on something, idiot."

We stood facing each other, the tension in the air building a wall between us that could topple at any moment. Naruto reached out his hand to touch my abdomen, the closer his fingers got to my skin I could feel the heat radiating from them. Time had slowed as the distance grew smaller. Before our skin connected the door of our shared room swung open. Naruto's hand jerked away and disappointment consumed my expression.

I turned around to see who had annoyingly smashed their way into the room. A wide eyed Sakura stood shocked, mouth gaping. Her eyes pierced through me and I became painfully aware that I was half undressed.

"What do you want?"

"Uh, the um... Dinner." She mumbled, clasping her blushing cheeks. How ridiculous, she's like a child.

"Fine, Get out we're still getting dressed." She looked down at the floor smiling to herself. Once the door closed I heard loud squeals as she ran back down the hallway.

"How annoying" I muttered. Naruto changed and left quickly leaving me to brood by myself. Why was I even annoyed? What did I want to happen? My mood turned sour and the prospect of eating with the rest of the fools outside made me feel worse.


	10. Chapter 10

[ **Kakashi's POV** ]

Sakura's eyes were glued to Sasuke, her happy expression made me wonder what she had seen to come running down the hall in embarrassed glee and looking at Sasuke his expression was unpleasant, to say the least. Moving on to Naruto he seemed unfazed by everything going on around him, eating his third bowl of rice.

"So, the owners of this farm were so grateful for our quick response they have invited us to stay for an extra few days before we take our trip back to the village"

For a moment Naruto paused his chopsticks, but quickly began eating again and Sasuke became even more soured. He placed his chopsticks down and removed himself from the table without a word.

"Sa..Sasuke where are you going?" Sakura snapped out of her fantasy and I motioned for her to stay before she ran after him. Naruto sighed and left the table and walked down the hallway.

"What's with them?" Sakura questioned me,

"Ah, I think they had a fight." It wasn't exactly a lie, I guess. 

"Those two are so childish." 

[ **Naruto's POV]**

I ate my meal feeling depressed. My thoughts flickered back to the moment Sakura had walked into the room as I was going reaching out to touch Sasuke's body. A new kind of confidence had overcome me; I still didn't have a reason other than I felt like I had to do it. Why did I need to be so impulsive?

""Sa..Sasuke where are you going?" Sasuke had gotten up and walked down to our room and in the corner of my mind there was a nagging voice telling me to follow. Hesitating, I decided to go.

As I followed Sasuke back into our room he threw himself onto his futon, face down. I sat across from him on my own bed.

"What you all mopey for?" I asked. He didn't answer me. I rolled my head back stared at the ceiling,

"If you want to go back to what Sakura interrupted you just have to ask." He still refused to speak. I gingerly scooted across the floor until I was sitting next to him. I placed my hand on the small of his back and waited for him to roll over and throw my hand away, but he didn't. I caressed his back for a moment, up to his shoulders then back down. Feeling opportunistic at his lack of reaction I didn't stop my hand until it was resting on his ass. Slowly I cupped the right cheek and squeezed it. It was firm in my hand. I heard Sasuke mumble something into the pillow so I stopped

"What did you say?"

[ **Sasuke's POV** ]

"Don't regret it." I said lifting my head and solidifying my resolve. I still wasn't sure what it was I was feeling, though my body reacted without me needing to think about it. My pants were hiding the evidence of my emotion's betrayal. Thankfully Naruto couldn't see it.

Looking at his face I knew he didn't understand. I had to spell it out for him, how annoying.

"What are you waiting for? You want me don't you?"

He squinted at me, suspicious. Why would this bastard be judging me right now?

"What about Sakura and Kakashi-sensei?" He asked.

"Now you're being shy? I'm telling you right now that I'm giving you a chance. If you don't take it don't think I'll let it happen again." Naruto hearing me spit out my terms had him immediately pin me to the bed. Everything happened so fast as Naruto straddled me and started to untie my pants. He clumsily held me in his hand, the warmth radiated down and he took a moment to take in the image of me beneath him.

"Hurry and do it already" I snapped,

"I've never done this to someone else before." He said,

"Get off and let me do it myself then."

"No" he defended, starting to finally move his hand slowly. I tried not to let Naruto see my face. How embarrassing for a guy to let another guy do this to him. I was feeling too exposed. I didn't want to look at Naruto on top of me so I covered my face with my arms. Naruto went quicker and it became harder to keep my face hidden as the pleasure enveloped me.

"Does it feel good?" He asked me in a husky tone. I didn't answer, which to Naruto, seemed like a challenge to conquer me. I then felt a warm, wet feeling envelope me. I gritted my teeth so I couldn't let out a sound, however the feeling of this tongue sliding from the base to the tip and circling it before going back down was nearly unbearable. Momentarily lost to the increasing arousal and let slip a faint moan, triggering Naruto to switch back to his hand and speed up. I gave up on fighting against the shockwaves searing through my groin. I felt my breathing stop as I came, after the intensity was calm. It took me a moment to realise that Naruto had not made any attempt to catch the load, instead letting it splatter over my shirt. I looked down at the sticky patches then up at Naruto, my contempt at the situation evident,

"Idiot" I groaned "you know this isn't gonna come off"

"Ah sorry, I didn't know what to do"

I looked at his grinning face, he was so pleased with himself. I wanted to punch him.

"Get off, I need to find a way to clean this." I shoved him off and changed my shirt, scrunching up the spoiled one in my hand. Before I opened the door Naruto grabbed my hand to pull me back,

"That was fun" he whispered in my ear. I felt my face and ears heat up

"What was fun, huh?" I turned and left to prevent the sneaking blush from getting any worse. I hated the fact that I liked it. 


	11. Chapter 11

**[Kakashi's POV]**

There was a distinct change in the attitude between the two boys. Where Sasuke would usually get angry at Naruto when he hovered around, he seemed to be letting it go – his expression was still sour. While I didn't really want to imagine the cause, I was sure something had happened between them

After coming back from the mission Naruto would ask Sasuke after every practice to eat, Sasuke never replied but simply walked away. Coincidently on one of my walks through the village I spied the two of them at one of the places Naruto had invited Sasuke to go.

"So you do go, interesting.."

**[Naruto's POV]**

During the meal that Sasuke and I shared together we hardly talked.

 _"I guess we are on a date."_ _"Was this a date?"_ _"Did I ask him on a date.."_ _"Did he agree to a date?"_

All sorts of questions were going through my mind. Since we had done that 'deed' I was wondering what I should do. Should I ask Sasuke out properly? Do I want to date him?

Fact number one; I like Sasuke. I can't deny that going down on him felt kind of good, even though I was the one doing it. What a weird feeling. I looked over at Sasuke eating and wondered if he was just going along with me. Was it just to shut me up, or was it to keep me in check? Was Sasuke the kind of guy to do stuff he didn't want to do? I tried to muster up enough courage to try and ask him.

"Hey, Sasuke..?" He didn't acknowledge me "Hello. Can you hear me."

"What?" He growled between mouthfuls.

"You don't have to tell me right now." I fiddled around with my chopsticks until I felt Sasuke glare at me for taking too long "But, I thought, maybe.."

"Get to the point"

"Okay. It's just that I was wondering if.. We could you know.. Date?" I paused realizing that I had finally made a confession, as lackluster as it may have been.

"Aren't we?" Sasuke pushed his food away and got up ready to leave, not waiting for me to understand. He left the restaurant and all I could do was yell after him while I scrambled to pay for the meals.

"What..Wait, Sasuke" He was walking slowly through the streets so it was easy to catch up to him, "What did you say?"

"I said you're an Idiot."

"But you never said.. "

"Considering what we did asking each other out now is kind of pointless." I laughed shyly at the situation,

"I guess you're right, But will you still answer me?"

"No."

"Why not? I want to hear you say it."

"I won't."

"Sasuke, let's date"

"No."

"Come on, I just want to be official about it." I clung to his shoulder and tried to pout at him, but I think I may have just looked constipated.

"Fine. Get off me." He looked at me, disgusted by my attempted cutesy antics. Maybe it only really worked when girls did it.

"So we're dating for real?"

"Yeah." I grinned at his answer and we continued walking through the town without a destination in mind.

So we were dating, I hadn't dated anyone before. What is dating? I tried to imagine what I would have done if Sakura had accepted my feelings before. Images flashed in my mind of the cinema, with me trying to 'make the move'. I replaced Sakura with Sasuke and I could feel the punch to the face as if it was actually happening. So that idea was out. I also imagined her making bento lunches and having a date outside, somehow I also feel like Sasuke wouldn't make me egg rolls.

"Why is this hard?" I asked myself. "What else do dating couples do except hold hands…" Holding hands, why hadn't I thought of that earlier. It's not like it was noticeable and I wanted to see how it felt. I awkwardly tried to move my hand closer to his, when I was only centimeters away he moved it to adjust his headband. After he dropped it back to his side I tried again. I wanted to go slowly. I crept closer and closer, fearless, I grabbed his hand. He tried to pull out from my grasp

"What are you doing"

"Just do it." Sasuke's expression darkened but he stopped fighting me. I mentally tallied this as a win in my favor. Me, one. Sasuke, Zero.

No one we knew were out and about today so it didn't feel as weird as I thought I would. His hand was really warm, it was nice. As we were walking, still holding hands, Sasuke's name had been called from somewhere in the crowd. Sakura came running at us. Sasuke and I looked at each other panicked, and retracted our hands, hiding them.

"What are you guys doing out together? Naruto are you annoying Sasuke again?"

 _"If you even knew"_ Was what I wanted to say, but I answered in my usual style

"Why would I be annoying him? I'm the least annoying person in this village."

"Right" She scoffed and turned to Sasuke and started talking a higher, sweeter voice than with me,

"Sasuke, I was wondering if you'd like to, Go have dinner.. with me?" She blushed and held her face, waiting for his answer.

"I can't" he replied

"You can't, why?"

"My girlfriend would be jealous.".

"Girlfriend? GIRLFRIEND!" I yelled at him, Sasuke merely snickered and left me struggling to get out of the broken and crying Sakura's grip. She started shaking me at the shoulders,

"Who is his girlfriend? I hope it's not Ino, it absolutely can't be Ino"

"He doesn't have a girlfriend" I snapped at her. Sakura, shocked by the outburst let me go,

"But Sasuke just said.."

"Sasuke's an idiot" I replied. Sakura didn't agree, and I almost felt the wrath of her fists, but luckily escaped too quickly and left her standing confused and alone.

"Girlfriend my ass" I muttered as I worked my way home.

**[Sasuke's POV]**

I laughed for most of the walk home. Naruto would be fuming about what I had said to Sakura. If he wanted to push me to answer his dumb questions and holds hands then this is what he gets as a consequence. Thinking back on it though, having him hold my hand did make me embarrassed. Obviously, because two guys holding hands is embarrassing.

I guess it didn't feel _awful_ , though why did Naruto have to come on so strong, was he not thinking about what people might say? Come to think of it Naruto wasn't usually the type to care too much about other people's gossip about him.

The next day at practice Naruto was being particularly aggressive, I assumed it was due to my girlfriend comment yesterday. He always took things to seriously, which made saying it all the more enjoyable.

After practice was over I waited for Naruto to come over and ask if I wanted to eat somewhere, but he didn't. Instead he asked Sakura while I was within earshot.

"Naruto, I don't want to eat with you." Was her short reply, "Sasuke on the other hand.." she looked over at me, and I had to turn to hide my grin. Even when he tries to get even it backfires.

"Sakura please." He begged.

"No" she retorted and left before he could get another word in. Naruto kicked a lunch box Sakura had dropped in her hurried escape.

"Cheating now?" I teased him,

"Who's cheating, I'm not your girlfriend" He was really taking the joke to heart. He stood with his arms crossed scowling at me. I had to rub my eyes before he gave me a headache.

"No" I sighed before continuing "You're my boyfriend." The last words were forced through clenched teeth.

"Yeah damn straight I am you bastard."

He was still mad and I wasn't sure how to make this situation disappear. I walked over to him, stopping until our faces were only a few centimeters apart. He turned his head and kept his angry expression. What an absolute child, why was I even considering this fool's feelings? Against my better judgment I forced his head back around with my hand and leaned in to kiss him. His hands unfolded and gripped on to my waist.

"You were waiting for this the whole time, bastard" I let his face go, and pulled away from the kiss. Naruto's cheeks began to go red, as he was left speechless.

"What?" I asked, Naruto looked past me causing me to turn and find out for myself. Sakura was standing there holding the lunch box Naruto had kicked earlier.

"I just came back to get this. Uh, okay. Bye." She said, flustered, and ran back towards the village.

"That's a problem." I muttered to myself

" What's the big deal?"

"We're guys, who would be okay with this?"

Naruto shrugged, his complacency towards everything really pissed me off.

"Forget it, let's go." I said, following the path back to the village with Naruto beside me.


	12. Chapter 12

**[[Sakura's POV]]**

I ran as fast as I could back through the trees towards the village. Hot tears streamed down my face against my own will and my heart raced at speeds it shouldn't; I had to stop just shy of the road to catch my breath, each one seeming shorter than the last. The image of Sasuke and Naruto imprinted itself in my mind and wouldn't go away. Wiping away wetness from my cheeks and tried my hardest to calm down. I was upset of course; my life long crush on Sasuke had just been trampled on and by that annoying brat Naruto.

While I had always taken his rejection as a means to try harder this was like all of my effort had instead been a constant dark cloud over Sasuke's head. Is that why it always seemed he hated me? A rustle behind me saw Sasuke emerge from the forest with Naruto following along.

"Sakura, listen" Sasuke started to speak but I held up my hand; tears threatened once again to expel themselves but I fought the urge and continued

"Look, I don't know what you think I saw but I didn't see anything, really."

"Were you crying?" Naruto had piped up this time; even though he sounded concerned I gritted my teeth and snapped back

"No idiot, I just ran a half marathon here, I'm just out of breath."

"But your eyes are red"

"Will you SHUT UP!?" I didn't mean for my voice to change pitch as I yelled but he was making it more difficult to deal with the multitudes of thoughts and feelings flying through my mind. I looked Sasuke in the eyes and tried to plead with him through mine that I just wanted to be alone. After a moment of silence Sasuke finally tilted his head to acknowledge me,

"Naruto lets go" He must have understood the signals I gave and as I watched the two of them fade into the streets I had to call out one last thing

"I hope you're happy" Sasuke faltered and Naruto threw up his thumb for a moment then continued without looking back, All I could do lift my hand to my chest to feel my heartbeat come back under control. This was not the end of the world, rather now perhaps, I could move on from something that was never going to happen.

**[[Naruto's POV]]**

"Do you think Sakura will tell anyone?"

Sasuke shook his head and I turned my attention to the street. It made me wonder if we would ever tell anyone about us. I mean, what would they say, what would they think? I don't particularly care either. Sneaking a peek at him, his expression was stoic and unreadable. How did he feel about all of this?

"What is it" Sasuke had noticed my staring,

"Well do you think we would ever tell anyone about this? Us I mean?" He remained silent for a moment then shrugged, "They don't need to know our business"

"But what if they found out?"

"No one is finding out."

"You sound like you're embarrassed about it."

"Of course I would be, first off were both guys. Second, I'm me and you're you"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're an idiot that can't pass a class. You're not in my league." Even though this was our usual fight part of it hit me differently today, I couldn't explain it. Maybe I was still angry over the fight earlier, my emotions were going haywire. The more I thought about his dumb smirk as I felt the anger in my belly burn.

"You're gonna look dumb for being embarrassed. I'm the future Hokage, the best ninja in the village."

Sasuke scoffed and my fists balled up, this jerk was really asking for it.

"You're not better than me!" I yelled stomping off down the road ahead of him. Not in his league? I had to laugh; I was the only one in his league. So what if we were both guys, though? Sakura already knows and she doesn't even care so why would anyone else care.

A thought of Sakura with her red eyes and wet cheeks popped into my mind. She must have been really surprised, I mean, she just saw Sasuke kiss me. A wave of guilt overcame me; I should have stayed to see if Sakura was really okay. On the other hand she seemed to want to be alone and I think if she saw me again today she might end up giving me a crack over the head. Shuddering at the thought of being on the receiving end of Sakura's fury I decided it would be best to just go home.

**[[Sasuke's POV]]**

I couldn't understand Naruto's mood swings today, he's the one trying to do all this weird stuff like holding hands and wanting me to say they were dating. What's wrong in that head of his? He has no concept of subtlety or how people may react to it, Us I should say. Actually, and annoyingly, I was wrong. Naruto out of all people knows perfectly well about how people treat those who are different. Remembering his sad face on the swing years ago as others hurled abuse to him for something he couldn't control suddenly mad me angry, like I wanted to make it stop. Maybe it's not that I don't want people to know because it's embarrassing but because I don't want us to be ridiculed and ostracised again after working so hard to make it in this god damn village of fools.

A sigh escaped my lips as I realised I was  _probably_  a bit too thoughtless to that idiot. It's his own fault for asking, but I realised I should at least make an attempt to eat together as part of our new daily  _thing._ Is it a date if we do it every day? Whatever, I don't care. Stopping by a small convenience store I purchased two large bowls of instant ramen to take to Naruto's house.

I had to wait a while after knocking on his door which tried my already waning patience for today. Shuffling sounded from behind the door before it opened to reveal Naruto, shirtless. I shoved him out of the way so I could move past before I could stare and longer than I had already.

"What are you doing here, your highness?" Naruto was still stuck on what I said earlier. I threw one of the ramen bowls at him,

"We haven't eaten yet, why'd you walk off." As far as apologies go I refused to comment on what had happened earlier, he was not going to get what he wanted from me again today. However I did want to stop him being angry, it was annoying.

"I walked off because you're always a bastard." He walked across the apartment to boil some water for our food. "But thanks for coming anyway"

That was a turn I didn't expect and hummed to acknowledge it. Naruto came back and poured the water into our bowls. We ate in silence.

Finishing the noodles I placed my chopsticks on top of the bowl and stood up ready to leave. Naruto also stood and walked around the table; There was an awkward moment where we didn't really know how to say good bye. Usually we are in public and just leave, but today we were in the privacy of his home. Abruptly I was aware of the intimacy expected but it was not easy for either of us to fall into a nice couple routine.

"Well, see you tomorrow." Was all I could manage to say, how pathetic. Turning I went to head to the door but felt the sleeve of my shirt get caught on something. Investigating I noticed that Naruto had grabbed it, a sheepish look on his face.

"What?"

"I ah, well. Did you maybe wanna stay here.. Tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

**[[Naruto's POV ]]**  

 Even though this bastard wanted to say the things he said today I still wanted to be around him. I know that the ramen was his way of saying he was sorry because why else would he bring it. Before this whole situation he wouldn't have even bothered to come here, scratch that he never came here. 

"So… will you stay?" As I questioned him again he pulled his shirt out of my grip and sighed. 

"Why?" 

"Because you need to apologise, you hurt my feelings today" I tried to pout but Sasuke just looked disgusted. He rolled his eyes and held his head in his hand, a look I have seen many times before; He was going to tell me I'm an idiot again. 

"If this will make you stop talking about today, I'll stay." The words came out in the same nonchalant tone as usual. 

"Wait, are you serious?" I was completely taken by surprise; I didn't think he'd actually agree. 

"Do you not want me to now?" 

"I do, I just thought it would be harder to make you stay." Sasuke frowned at the fact I had won so easily, he crossed his arms and looked me up and down. 

"But you made such a good point," Sasuke's eyes rested their gaze at my torso; I looked down to see what had drawn his attention. I had forgotten I was shirtless; quickly I covered myself with my arms. 

"My eyes are up here." I pointed to my face and for a moment Sasuke actually laughed. A feeling in my chest pulled on my heart seeing his usually grumpy face change; even if it was only for a second. Coming back to my senses I realised the request I made of Sasuke came with some unplanned consequences; he had no spare clothes and I'm assuming would need to wash. The last thought gave rise to a flush over my face.  

"I guess I need to give you some clothes to wear." I laughed anxiously, Sasuke following me down the small hallway to my bedroom. Rummaging through my draws I pulled out some plain pyjamas and put them into his waiting hands. 

"Bathroom is there" Ushering to a doorway a few steps away while I made every effort to not imagine Sasuke getting undressed. Even though we have had that experience at the farm, it was more during a moment of my own frustration. Now that we were dating, if you can even call it that, I felt nervous. It was ridiculous for sure; nevertheless I couldn't help but try to control the surge of colour showing itself all over my skin. 

Sasuke entered the bathroom and closed the door, leaving me to stand awkwardly in the door way to my room wondering what to do. It was during this moment I realised I had not set up a futon for Sasuke to sleep on, but then again what if I just put an extra pillow on my bed. Would that be weird, or would Sasuke tell me he wouldn’t sleep there?  

Screw him, I decided I’d do it anyway. I set up the extra pillow and readied myself for sleep, removing all but my boxers. I laid myself down on my stomach and turned my head to the wall. I still couldn’t believe he had agreed; I smiled at the fact that perhaps he was hiding a few of his feelings from me.  

 

There was the creak of a door opening meaning that Sasuke had finished his shower. I rolled on my side to see him enter the room, pyjamas over his arm and wet hair clinging to his face.  

It seemed as if Sasuke also preferred to sleep minimally. Beads of water dripped from his hair onto his chest and ran down the crevasse of his pecs and onto his decently defined abdominals. I would be lying if I said I felt nothing brewing in my core, but I had to be cool.  

 “Sasuke your hair is all wet, you’re not gonna get in my bed like that” I knelt up on my knees and took the towel from his arm despite his objection. Gingerly I like placed the towel over the soaked black mop and started to dry it. Sasuke’s face was looking annoyed but his eyes locked onto mine. The intensity of his stare made me hyper aware of our proximity. I tried to concentrate as he let me continue until his hair no longer continued raining over his muscular shoulders. We were quiet the entire time until Sasuke asked 

“You done?” 

I reluctantly nodded, throwing the towel onto a chair in the corner.  

Scooting back to my spot against the wall gave Sasuke room to lay down. He turned his back to me, 

“Goodnight” I whispered but all I got was a grunt in return. “ _Asshole”_  

 

 **[[Sasuke’s POV]]**  

Naruto was behind me, I tried to forget and close my eyes but the heat radiating from his body burnt down all of my mental defences.  

The most annoying thing was the fact that I had liked the way he dried my hair; it felt  _nice._ It was so different to Naruto’s usual overdramatic and flamboyant attitude, a soft side of this idiot existed. While I was unsure about how I actually felt towards Naruto I had to admit that I didn’t hate being here. Frowning while lost in my own thoughts I didn’t notice Naruto move until his hand was resting over my waist.  

I fought with myself about turning around to ask him what the hell he was doing or just leaving it alone. Was he already asleep, though? I gagged upon realising I was concerned about waking the fool. For the time being a decided to leave his hand resting on me; not because I was concerned about if he was asleep or not, but because it was warm.  

The skin to skin contact was different than before, this was intimate in a different way that I wasn’t used to. Contrary to all of my initial reactions I wanted to sink deeper into him; slowly I moved over so that my back was mere millimetres away from Naruto’s chest. His arm had now been able to envelope me.  

Surprisingly Naruto’s hand began to gently move up and down my chest; so, he wasn’t asleep?  

“What are you doing?”  

“I just wanted to see how it felt. Do you want me to stop?” My brain was screaming yes but the tingling on my skin said no. I couldn’t bring myself to say it out loud but I deftly shook my head. Naruto continued to caress the lines of my body and it made me increasingly unfocused; how could I sleep like this? My mind was throbbing in torment, I wanted him to stop, but at the same time I needed more. Why did I want more?  Unable to bear it I took his hand and moved it down to the hardness he created. He looked at me and without a word he knelt up on his knees to show me the protruding figure inside of his own underwear.  

“Were you waiting for this?” I asked him dryly 

“Since you came in here” He answered huskily. I thought back to the first time Naruto had touched me; I hadn’t given him anything in return. He looked down at me and I found myself compelled to pull at the edge of his boxers; he did the same, making us both vulnerable. He had a daring look in his eye, as if he was going to attack me; well I wasn’t going to give Naruto control this time. I grabbed him first and started to stroke him, hearing the moan start in the back of his throat. Naruto reached down and surrounded me with his hand, the sensation of his movements sent a shiver through me. With his spare hand Naruto cupped the back of my head and brought me closer, our mouths nearly connecting.  

He slid his tongue across my lips, asking for access. I refused, giving it a nip. Naruto in answer to my refusal moved down to my neck, kissing it before taking my skin between his teeth. The pain from his bite only added to the fiery pleasure I could feel as he stroked me faster.

“Kiss me.” I still wanted to be in control of what he wanted,

“Beg”

Another surge of stinging came from my bottom lip as Naruto bit me once again. I was nearly blinded by how close I was, Naruto desperately panting into my ear. I pulled Naruto’s hair, jerking his head back so he could see me. The time was now as I frantically closed the gap between us; the urgency of our kiss made us faster. Naruto’s moans mingled with mine as we were blinded by the orgasm.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**[** **[Sasuke’s POV]]**  

I closed the door silently before making my way home; or what’s left of home.  

My estate was dark and lonely, the opposite of Naruto’s apartment.  

Entering my own house I threw my clothes off onto the floor and showered quickly; I may have left his place early but we still have training today. 

Changing into some fresh clothes I couldn’t help but think about at night and what we did. This time it didn’t send me into a spiral of self loathing and embarrassment; something that surprised me.  

Was I beginning to think this was normal, or was it just because it was Naruto.  

I sighed, unsure about where my mind was going. I wasn’t going to go into my feelings, that would be ridiculous.  

 

I left the house as quickly as I had arrived, still deep into my thoughts. In the distance I could see the tell tale orange jumpsuit that Naruto always wore and Sakura’s pink vest beside him.  I walked a little faster to catch up. From the corner of my eye I thought I saw a movement in the shadows but there seemed to be nothing there. 

 

 **[** **[Naruto’s POV]]**   

I woke up alone, the place where Sasuke should have been was empty. The clothes I had lent him were folded and placed on the chair in the corner.   

I guess I couldn’t blame him for leaving; it would have been too awkward.   

  

I got ready for the day; taking a glass of milk and a cup ramen to my table I was ready to eat but a knock pierced the early morning silence. Opening the door I was greeted by Sakura’s angry voice chastising me.  

“Did you sleep in again? Naruto, why aren’t you ready?” She was yelling at me  

“Sakura, what are you doing here, isn’t it too early for you to be screaming?”   

“If I don’t come and get you, you’re always late. What would you even do without me?”  

“Give me a minute, geez”. Sakura followed me back into my house so I could finish my food; I tried to eat fast because her glare was on me the entire time and honestly was unnerving.  

 

 We left after I was done changing; as we walked along the road I looked around at how empty it was. We didn’t talk,  just walking in silence and taking in the cool morning air.  

After a while I couldn’t help but feel like I still needed to explain myself, it was like something we both wanted to acknowledge, but couldn’t seem to muster up the voice to do so.  

“Hey Sakura,” I piped up while we walked towards our usual training grounds,  

“Yeah?” 

“I’m sorry.” Looking over I could see the flash of surprise and then a faint smile work its way over her face, I continued, “I know you really like Sasuke and I guess seeing two guys, uh, like that probably was, shocking. Everything kind of just… happened. You know?” 

Sakura nodded in understanding and took her time before saying something of her own, 

“It’s true. I was surprised and I was hurt, but more because I finally realised how stupid I was to throw myself at someone who never liked me.” Suddenly her demeanour changed and a dark, scary look consumed her face  

“but let me tell you this, if you ever do anything stupid and you screw up Naruto I won’t forgive you. You will regret ever taking Sasuke from me.” She smiled as if she hadn’t just threatened my very life, and that was the scariest thing of all.  

“Of course. I won’t” I stumbled over the words.  

“ I can’t understand what he would  _ever_  see in you, Naruto.” Sakura shot another arrow into my ego, 

 “What do you mean!? I’m going to be Hokage! Who wouldn’t want to be with me?”  

“Literally, any one with eyes; Sasuke is so much better looking!” Sakura said it as if she was the judge and jury on attractiveness in Konoha.  

“That’s all anyone ever says.” I mimicked Sakura in a high pitched voice. Sakura looked heated at my impression but I continued, 

 

 “Sasuke is good looking my ass! Sasuke has nothing on me. Compared to me Sasuke is -“ 

“Sasuke is what?” The voice came from behind us, Sakura and I turned to face the devil we just conjured. Sasuke crossed his arms and I could feel the blood leave my face as he stared at me, 

“I was saying that compared to me Sasuke is so cool” Sakura put her hand over her eyes and stifled laughter and Sasuke walked up to me silently. He raised his hand up to my face and flicked me as hard as he could on my forehead. 

“Idiot” 

“What did you do that for!?” I cradled the welt forming under my skin as the other walked ahead of me.  

“Hey jerk don’t walk away from me!”  

“How am I the jerk? You just said I wasn’t good looking. What kind of boyfriend are you?”  

Sasuke realised he had slipped that out too casually and looked around in case someone had heard him.  

He was still concerned people would find out but the only one that mattered was already cool with it.  

 “There’s no one there, it’s way to early”  

Sasuke still looked back, but shrugged when he still couldn’t see anyone.  

“Yeah I guess”  

 

 **[[Unknown POV]]**  

It was a close call when Sasuke has almost found me out, but I had managed to keep myself hidden. Watching as the trio ran away towards the training grounds I clicked my youngest in excitement. If what I had heard was correct this may have made things a little more interesting. I adjusted my glasses and begun to write down my observations in my pocket-sized note book.  

“I’m sure he would love to know about these…Developments.”  

I faded back into the shadows and disappeared from the village; there were things that needed to be done. 


End file.
